


the perfect romance

by The Key To Imagine (whiskeywit)



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeywit/pseuds/The%20Key%20To%20Imagine
Summary: Title: The Perfect RomanceRating: PG-13Word count: 962A/N: Just a bit of warming-up/staying in touch with the J/P vibe while I'm writing in a different fandom as well. Also, Bea (beacoro) came up with a lovely title for this fic, which I have not used because I would feel terrible for committing plagiarism, as her offer was ''cum2''.Disclaimer: I don't own the Beatles, this has probably never occurred for real (and no this is NOT me implying it would have been wonderful if it had!!)xComments are LOVE! * hinthintwinkwink*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Backup of old fic originally posted to the Beatles community JohnheartPaul, currently residing on key_to_imagine, currently in locked status. Summary contains the header as is on the LJ post.
> 
> Originally posted pre 28 DECEMBER 2008.

John was pressing Paul against the door, his body leaning in so there was no chance Paul would be able to escape, his face flushed. His breath had become erratic some time during the endless stream of cursing words coming out of his mouth. His hair was imperfect, Paul noticed, his DA falling down in strands of hair, the grease couldn't hold it up any more now John had started to sweat, so it looked rather more like messy hair than a carefully modelled coif. His breathing has become erratic, hot puffs of air in Paul's face when John continues his rant.

Paul kept standing, moving little as possible and trying not to upset John more. They were in Paris, after all, and he didn't want to make a fuss with the owners of the small hotel they were currently staying in. It had taken them quite some time to find a place they could afford, as they hadn't wanted to go for the very cheapest, not with the amount of money John had. 

Instead he still is, and keeps staring at John, the anger he's radiating doesn't harm Paul – he knows John should calm down after some time because he always does, he always does around Paul. 

Then, after minutes of rage, he loosens his grip on Paul, just slightly but enough for him to notice. Finally Paul can see straight into his eyes again, John's breathing calming down, his body relaxing, and then loosening his grip further as they continue to stare. Paul knows he could walk away now, like he used to in the past, he knows John wouldn't be upset if he would, but for once he doesn't want to.

He doesn't, because he knows. He knows why John got angry earlier on, knows why he is calming down now, he can see it in the way his eyes are glistering. 

He knows that if he would've let John go, they would have had a fantastic night, going out beneath the shining stars, spending their time drinking booze and looking for girls, a romance for one night...

But he doesn't want to. Not now. Now they're on holiday, the two of them, far away from the real world, or at least that's how it feels to him, like nobody could ever hurt him. They are here now, he and John, and there has to be a reason why John picked him and not Cynthia. And frankly, Paul thinks John hasn't chosen him to go on bird hunt – birds are in Hamburg as well, plenty even. 

And as he knows, he also knows he should do something about it. Because this is his chance and he doesn't know if there will ever be another good moment again. This is it.

''John,'' he whispers as he moves towards the older boy, closing the space between them. He slides his hand up John's neck, and then softly brings their lips together, letting their breath fuse and looses himself in the moment. Paris – perfect for romance... or for the perfect romance?

When he leans back against the door again, only mere seconds later, John stays silent, he keeps on staring in Paul's eyes. He doesn't even move the slightest, it looks like he's barely breathing any more, but Paul can see him think, can see the emotions flash behind the brown of his eyes – the emotions he knows only he gets to see, ever since the beginning, even though he wasn't aware of it this much, just like used to be unaware of how vivid they in reality are.

Eventually, John smiles, and he leans over to Paul, his hand against the younger boy's head so he won't hurt himself. He presses their lips together, nothing more and nothing less than what Paul did only minutes before, but a clear confirmation of his feelings as well. A seal on their bond. 

Paul can still feel John's smile on his lips when he pushes his tongue against them. Now the first careful steps have been made, have been accepted, too, it's time for something he's wanted to do for ages – since the moment he saw John for the first time, even though he didn't realise it back then, hadn't wanted to realise it later on but had, and eventually had come at peace with it, resulting in this kiss. 

After what seemed to last an eternity – or something which should last into eternity – John steps back, a sly smile playing around his lips.

''Should we then?'' he asks Paul, and while the latter steps away from the door without a protest, John opens it and steps out of their room. Paul follows him, locking the door behind them.

He knows they are going out tonight, that they will have fun and drink booze – but he is also very sure neither of them will take a bird back to their room. Just because for now, they have each other.


End file.
